VampGods
by Embrysgirl4ever
Summary: What if the Cullens were vampires and half bloods. With the help of some councelors they'll survive year 1


Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. No Bella

Edward's POV

I was walking around the house think about the new song I wrote for my piano when Carlisle said " Go check the mail." I walked out to the mailbox and saw five letters adressed to each of us. I opened my letter and here is what it read

**Dear New Demigod, **

**I shall see to it that you are safe at the training camp for new heros. Report to the airport in Forks at 7:30 tommorow and bring two suitcases.**

**Be Careful new hero, **

**Sincerly Chiron**

That was strange. Half Blood? I walked back inside and ran to Emmett. "This isn't funny dude." "Edward, I didn't sent this to you because I got one too." He said actuall thinking. I packed up my stuff but not without thinking "Wait, Chiron as in Greek gods." I picked up one of the textbook that had a chapter on Greek mythology. Jasper came into my room and said "Demigod as in the greek gods."I nodded thinking no way. Demi means half and god as in greek god.

^^^^^^-^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**** Tommorow morning at 7:30-^^^^^^^^^^^^^^-

Alice's POV  
I'm so excited. We get to fly to some where. We saw a man in a wheel chair with an ugly brown sweater on. I needed to help this guy so much. He was holding a sign that read **The Cullens**. Jasper and I walked over to where he was quickly while the rest calmly followed. We were all introduced. There was a priviote jet sent by some company with a huge Z on the side of the jet.

* * *

**At the CAmp**

Taylor's POV  
"Anna Marie, come on we have a councelor meeting." I yelled running out of the strawberry fields. Trevor, my boyfriend, was running up to the meeting saving me a spot. Anna Marie sat by her boyfriend,Nick, son of Dionysus . "Okay leaders, we have five new half bloods all 17 or 18." Chiron said. Everyone groaned except for Michael. He loved new comers and would do all most anything for them. "Trevor, I want you to make sure they have weapons for their first game of capture the flag." Chiron said since Trevor would be in the armory anyway. Trevor's son of Hepheastus.

"And any other news." Chiron said signaling the meeting was officially over. The Ares councelor, Josh ,always had ideas for new war games that would result in killing. He was suggesting some game but all of us left. "So this means everything in the cabins has to be clean?" Trevor asked fearing cleaning. "Yep but mine's done so I can help you and your guys." I said getting a trashbag and opening the door.

I had been in Trevor's cabin before it was scary. I would rather take on the Hydra then live in this cabin. A few of the guys gasped as I came in and I could see why. Most of them were shirtless. I had seen Trevor shirtless and that's all. It didn't phase me at all to see his brothers like that. I sat on one of the beds and threw a bunch of junk into a bag and said to his brothers "You gonna help or am I gonna have to torture you with plants."

They laughed so I made a vine come into the window that shut them up. They helped and within a hour we were done. Demeter's cabin was spotless and so was Hepheastus. The Apollo kids were working on it. Anna Marie is a major clean freak so that won't be a problem. I was walking around the cabins offering to help clean when I saw Michael running from his cabin. "What happened?" I asked stopping him using a vine to trip him. "Well we were cleaning when we found a snake." He mumbled clearly embarrased.

"Where I want to see?" I asked running to his cabin. I saw the snake, picked it up and put it on my shoulders. It was long and green. It was a garden snake. I decided to call it Fred. Trevor ran over to me and was about to hug me when he saw the snake. "Uh Taylor there's a snake on your shoulders." He said debaiting wether to attack the snake or not. "It's name is Fred," I said ," do you want to hold him?" "Uh no thanks I thought it was killing you." He said trying to sound like a hero. "Fred's a harmless garden snake." I said cuddling Fred. "Then it shall live with you in your cabin." Josh said sarcasticly.

"Okay."I said putting it on the roof of my cabin.


End file.
